Bad Guy (Good Guy)
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Nadie nace siendo malo o bueno, Kurt. Las acciones que llevamos a cabo a lo largo de nuestra vida son las que determinan si somos buenas o malas personas. Puedes ser el bueno sin importar cuánto tiempo hayas sido el malo.


**Título**: Bad Guy (Good Guy)

**Fandom**: Glee  
**Personajes**: Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson  
**Parejas**: Klaine  
**Rating**: PG  
**Extensión**: 894 palabras  
**Nota: **Crossover con Wreck-It Ralph ___BECAUSE I'M INSANE AND I DO WHAT I WANT! _Also, ando con un proyecto bastante complicado y por eso no he podido trabajar ninguna de mis historias, disculpen.

* * *

_"I will continue to be degraded to nothing but a grotesque villain until the end of time. But what the world fails to realize is that a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told."_

* * *

Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, no es que crea que eso es importante. La verdad, nadie me llama por mi nombre, pero pensé que esa era la mejor manera de empezar a hablar.

Así que, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y soy un personaje más dentro de un juego de arcade.

La mayoría de las personas ya estarán preguntándose qué clase de héroe soy y cuáles son mis poderes. Si vuelo, tengo fuerza sobrehumana o una increíblemente elevada. Algunos, también, ya estarán adelantándose a los hechos y preguntándose a qué chica salvo del oscuro villano o cuáles son la mayoría de las proezas que llevo a cabo en cada una de las partidas.

Pero, la verdad, es que no hago nada de eso. Primero, no vuelo ni tengo alas ni ninguna cosa parecida. Mi fuerza va de acorde con mi altura y tamaño, nada fuera de lo común. Además, soy inteligente, sí, pero mi inteligencia no es más grande que yo. También podría decirte que, si fuese a salvar a alguien, seguramente no sería una chica, pero ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que no soy un héroe, no salvo personas ni protejo a nadie.

Ya sé, "_¿entonces qué haces?_". Y no, no soy un personaje de fondo porque,_ por favor._

Lo que hago es sencillo. ¿Sabes que cada vez que Mario va en busca de la Princesa Peach es porque Bowser la ha secuestrado? O Koopa, o Donkey Kong, depende del juego. ¿Recuerdas que Sonic tiene problemas, en su mayoría, por culpa del Doctor Eggman? Bueno, pues eso hago yo. Causo problemas.

¿Por qué? Obviamente, porque soy el villano del juego.

Probablemente ya has perdido el interés. Después de todo, ¿quién quiere escuchar la historia de alguien que está del lado del mal? Y no te culpo, la verdad, es una reacción bastante común. A nosotros también nos pasa, a los villanos, no nos importa mucho la historia de los "héroes" a los que enfrentamos.

Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel soy un malvado. Diría que soy alguien normal, estatura normal, peso normal… Algunas veces me sale el mal genio, pero, ¿a quién no? Soy un hechicero, pero muchas personas en mi juego lo son, así que es común. Soy el mejor, pero nadie me cree. La verdad es que piensan que solo soy una persona excesivamente gruñona y que estoy enojado sin razón.

Quizá eso estés pensando tú, pero, si te soy sincero, tal vez es el simple hecho de que no tengo un verdadero lugar. Que no hay nadie que quiera quedarse conmigo cuando acaba la partida. Y dirás, "supéralo, eres el malo" y yo simplemente te diré "vive solo en un basurero por veinte años y repítelo".

Soy un hechicero y me especializo en desatar el caos, soy muy bueno en ello, diría que un profesional. Pero claro, soy el malo, lo que quiere decir que el héroe siempre vendrá a reparar lo que destruyo y a darme una buena patada. Y entonces es que entra Finn Hudson, el héroe del juego. Las personas le aman porque las salva, pero, si pides mi opinión, creo que si el hombre obtiene ayuda de hadas, aldeanos, cajas mágicas y Rachel Berry, es bastante sencillo ser un héroe. Si Finn Hudson fuese solo Finn Hudson, les garantizo que el que se iría a casa con una buena patada en el trasero sería otra persona.

Pero, por supuesto, no es como si tuviese voz en esta situación.

Como sea, cuando Finn me vence, repara el desastre que causé y se encarga de que vuelva a mi basurero; recibe una medalla. Es brillante, dorada y tiene su nombre grabada en ella. Le dan una después de cada juego, pero, ¿le dan una al villano?

Por supuesto que no lo hacen.

Han sido veinte años desde la primera vez que le dieron una medalla y la primera vez que me vencieron. Desde entonces, solo ha sido una larga repetición de ver cómo el héroe acaba conmigo, obtiene el cariño de las personas y se casa con Rachel Berry.

Creo que debería ser más agradecido, un trabajo estable en el arcade es algo difícil de obtener, muchos juegos vienen y van, pasan de moda o se dañan, pero el mío sigue aquí. _A Warrior's Journey_ sigue estando en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo desde que llegó. Y eso debería alegrarme, he visto cómo desconectan a otros juegos y eso es realmente triste, pero realmente no logro encontrar la manera de sentirme feliz con mi trabajo si todos odian lo que hago.

Quizá no me sentiría de esta manera si las cosas fueran algo distintas cuando acaba el juego, pero la verdad es esta: Finn y los demás vuelven a sus cómodos hogares en la aldea y yo… bueno, voy a mi basurero. No es un basurero, en realidad, no tiran la basura ahí, pero poco falta. Es una cueva, hay tierra, rocas, una fogata y una cobija. Y eso es a lo que llamo hogar.

Supongo que no puedo quejarme, al menos tengo uno" y estoy bien, realmente estoy bien. Es solo que hay veces en las que paso cerca de la aldea y veo a las personas admirando a Finn y diciéndole lo bien que se desempeñó hoy en el juego, regalándole cosas y, simplemente, queriéndolo. Veo lo feliz y satisfecho que está consigo mismo y, cuando pienso en cómo me siento yo, puedo ver que hay un abismo entre cómo se siente él y cómo me siento yo.

Es en esos momentos en los que observo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de algo... Definitivamente, le va mejor al bueno.


End file.
